


Clean the Room(mate)

by imnotpoeticanymore



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Roommates, Shower Sex, Sick Character, dirty rooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotpoeticanymore/pseuds/imnotpoeticanymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey are roommates and are both complete pigs about cleaning. So what happens when one of them is sick and the other one is forced to clean up after him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean the Room(mate)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I hate editing so I don't do it. I'm the worst, I know.

“Goddammit! Mick! Pick up your fucking underwear!” Ian shouted and he forcefully pushed their dorm room door open against the huge pile of dirty clothes Mickey had just shoved behind the door. Ian then tripped over the copious amounts of beer cans strewn across the floor. If you could even call it that anymore because you couldn’t actually see the fucking floor anymore. 

Mickey walked over to wear Ian was holding his underwear in his hand. And wearing absolutely nothing else. 

“Why? Did you need them for something?” Mickey asks smiling a cheeky smile. Ian’s cheeks almost blaze up in an embarrassed red to match his hair but he is too pissed off to get hard at his very naked and very attractive asshole of a roommate. 

“It is fucking disgusting in here and I am tired of cleaning it up.” Ian says balling his fists up.

“Fine then. Don’t clean it up. Doesn’t make a different to me.” Mickey says before tuning around and hoping up to the top bunk bed. 

“Hey dickwad that is my bed that you are bare butting right now!” Ian says climbing up the side to slap Mickey’s arm. 

“Yeah but you see, my bed has your clean clothes all over it, since I was nice enough to include your shit in my laundry load so my bed is occupied. Really you should be thanking me.” Mickey said closing his eyes and snuggling deeper into Ian’s perfectly made bed. 

“Noooo come on get off when was the last time you showered?” Ian said as he pushed Mickey again. He didn’t know why he said it, he was keenly aware of the last time Mickey showered because it was the only time Ian could masturbate in peace, plus he got the added bonus of knowing that Mickey was all wet and rubbing himself all up already. ‘Fuck,’ Ian thought to himself, ‘I am pissed at this fucker, down boy. down.’

“Hey,” Mickey said quickly sitting up in the bed and leaning over, his face inches away from Ian’s, “I showered yesterday night. It is only noon today. Fuck off.” 

Ian could smell the aftershave on Mickey and caught himself just barely before he took in a deep breath of it. 

“Fine whatever just please clean this fucking pigsty of a room up.” Ian begged before jumping off the bed’s ledge. His left foot landed in something semi-squishy. 

“WHAT THE FUCK DID MY FOOT JUST LAND IN????” Ian screamed. Mickey leaned over the edge of the bed to take a look.

“Uh that would be your left over pizza from last night bro.” Mickey said and kept his smile to himself. They were both disgusting pigs, Ian just didn’t like to admit it. 

“FUCK!” Ian yelled and went to rip his shoe off only to land his sock clad foot into a bowl of half eaten cereal. Mickey could barely contain his laughter and had to throw a hand across his mouth to keep the noise inside. 

Ian took a deep breath before removing his sock, and other shoe and sock. He then grabbed his backpack and went out the door slamming it on his way out. Mickey let go of all his laughter and swung down from the lofting bed narrowly missing the pizza. He picked up the box and the bowl and all the other food traces and went out to throw them in the large garbage can. He was halfway down the hall when he remembered he wasn’t wearing any clothes. Good thing no one else was out in the hallway, he couldn’t get another public indecency call from the campus police. 

———

A month went by and the dorm room just got worse. Mickey’s bed became the bed full of clean clothes and everywhere else was covered in dirty ones or empty cans or pizza boxes. Mickey and Ian had silently worked out a schedule where Ian and Mickey would sleep at different times in the same bed so they never shared it together but both still had a place to sleep. Mickey slept there while Ian had his 8am to noon or 1pm class then went to his 2pm class and let Ian sleep. Most nights Mickey got the bed because Ian was out working at a club in Boystown, and when he came back at 4am Mickey got up and went to the library to study. It was working very well and running smoothly until the week that Ian got the flu.

Ian was perfectly fine one second, then barfing up his guts for hours the next. It was so bad he almost needed around the clock care, but he hated hospitals and nurses offices so he just stayed in the door room, filling it with the smell of his puke. The morning Mickey came back from the library to find Ian still in the bed was a shock. He was unsure what to do. He hadn’t slept that night because it was Ian’s night off work, so he had been studying for about eight hours straight and was about to drop. That is, until he heard Ian hurling.

“Hey, you okay man?” Mickey said as he flipped the light on in their dorm room. He only got more puking noises in response.

“Do you need me to get you anything? Sprite? Crackers?” Mickey offered. After about ten minutes of Mickey just standing there the puking subsided and Ian could talk.

“I’m sorry dude, I think I got the flu. I know this fucks up our sleeping arrangement, I’m really sorry but…” Ian started before he was back to throwing up into a big metal bowl that Mickey had no idea where he got it from. Maybe the kitchen, he wondered. 

“Well…You have been throwing up a lot, do you need me to like empty that bowl out or something?” Mickey offered. He had been around his sister plenty when she was sick. She practically held the title for most times getting mono. 

“Oh yeah sure dude, I mean, you don’t have to…” Ian started as he lowered the bowl with one quivering arm. 

“No problem, I am totally used to puke.” Mickey said as he took the bowl from Ian. Man, it was really full. 

“Fuck!” Micky exclaimed as he nearly tripped over some beer cans and almost dropped the bowl of vomit. 

“What?” Ian asked weakly but Mickey was already trying to get the door open with his shoulder and couldn’t answer for all the effort it took to open the fucking door. Once in the hallway he had a clear path to the bathroom, but once there was faced with an even bigger problem. How to dispose of the tanish chunky shit in this bowl? He decided it was best to just pour a bit in at a time in the toilet and just flush over and over again. Mickey got this accomplished with minimal mess though he would probably never wear that shirt or socks ever again. Once the bowl was empty, both toilet and metal, he cleaned it out in the sink and began the walk back to the room. He had left the door open and could hear the heaving from the hallway. He began to sprint to the door and quickly hopped on the bed’s ledge pushing the bowl under Ian’s chin.

“Thanks,” Ian sputtered out, “but I kind of already made a mess of the bed and everything.” He said gesturing to the puke that was now covering the front of his shirt, his boxers and the bedding.

“Thats okay, I’ll clean it up don’t worry. Do you still need to puke?” Mickey asked.

“No, I think I am good for the next ten minutes.” Ian said with a bit of laughter, about as much as he could muster.

“Good. Let’s go then.” Mickey said hoping off the bed, still holding the big bowl.

“Go where?” Ian asked scooting slowly to follow Mickey.

“To the shower to clean you up, dude.” Mickey said as if the answer was blatant. 

“Oh.” Ian’s cheeked threatened to flame up but he was already feverish so he didn’t think anyone would notice. He slowly climbed down from the bed and landed on his feet with a thump in front of his roommate. 

“Come on then!” Mickey said starting to walk away but he stopped and came back to Ian when he saw Ian hadn’t walked with him.

“I…I need…” Mickey understood and took hold of Ian’s shake form, helping him to walk the short distance between their dorm and the communal showers. Once inside a shower Mickey gestured for Ian to lift his hands in the air and helped Ian take off his pukey shirt without getting any on either of them. He then threw it out into the trashcan directly outside the door of the shower. He looked at Ian waiting for permission to take of the disgusting boxer shorts as well and Ian reluctantly agreed. So Mickey slipped them down off the gingers hips and then off the ankles, to throw the soiled material in the wastebasket as well. Ian went to turn the water on but Mickey stopped his hand.

“Wait, dude, I don’t want to get all my clothes wet. I have class in an hour and haven't done the laundry yet. 

“Oh…” Ian got out before he was stunned by Mickey stripping down in front of him in such close quarters. He silently begged the gods to let him not get a boner in this exact moment which his dick was threatening to do. Once he was completely naked as well Mickey turned Ian around to face the water spout. 

“Put your hands up on the wall to brace yourself since you’re so shaky.” Mickey offered as he pulled a washcloth and some body soap out of a shower caddy Ian hadn’t even noticed that Mick had grabbed. Mickey turned the water on shielding Ian from it with cupped hands until the water was warm enough. Ian then put his hands against the wall because he might be sick right now but goddamn naked Mickey was so close to him that he could hardly breathe correctly. 

“I’m going to watch your back first okay?” Mickey said. Ian could only nod as he bit his lip. He was glad Mickey couldn't see the way his eyes were pinched shut trying to get his hard cock to calm down. Yet, the feeling of someone else washing you was so sexy, especially in the slow way Mickey did it, rubbing big circles into his back. 

Finally Ian got some courage to speak.

“I think my chest needs the most cleaning…” 

“Yeah, okay sure.” Mickey said as he guided the ginger to turn around. Ian had to lean against the wall or else he would have fallen down at the sight before him. An incredibly sexy dripping wet Mickey at half mast was no more than six inches from him. 

“Uh yeah sorry, I um…” Mickey started to say before looking down and noticing Ian was the same way, “oh.” 

“yeah…oh.” Ian said as well looking at Mickey. Mickey shut his eyes for a second and shook his head, almost looking like he was reminding himself that Ian had the flu and couldn’t control anything which was irrational but made him feel better. He lifted the sudsy washrag to Ian’s chest and rubbed in circles. Ian closed his eyes and bit his lip, holding in a moan which just made Mickey began to rub the washrag down lower to Ian’s hips. 

Ian chuckled a bit as a rush of blood hit Mickey’s face exposing his embarrassment of having a full boner, while Mickey also noticed Ian’s boner lifting the edge of the washcloth up. Mickey dropped his hand a bit lower, to rest the washrag on Ian’s dick and looked at him for confirmation. Ian watched Mickey’s face as he thrust into the rag and smiled. Ian wrapped an arm around Mickey pulled him closer so their dicks were against each other with only the rag separating them. Ian leaned in slowly to kiss Mickey but found his cheek instead as Mickey went to whisper in Ian’s ear.

“You still have puke breath.” They both that at that for a second before they remember where their dicks are and look up into each others flustered faces.

“I should um keep washing you, right?” Mickey asked swallowing loudly.

“Yeah, I think that would be a good idea.” Ian agreed, and moan quietly as Mickey’s hand ran the washrag against their dicks. He kept this slow motion for a while until they were both becoming even more of a mess with all the leaking precum coating each other. 

“Maybe…” Ian says panting a bit, “You should just fuck me and that will clean my dick off in the water right?” His logic seems pretty flawed, but at that moment Mickey couldn’t seem to find it in him to argue.

“I’m normally a bottom…” Mickey confessed into Ian’s shoulder as he turned the taller boy around.

“I’m normally a top but I’m the sickly one so I get to choose.” Ian’s voice almost seemed to whine out. Mickey let out a light grunt as he rubbed some body wash along his dick and teased at Ian’s hole, stretching it to make room. Ian moaned louder and louder as Mickey fingers went in, one by one gently pulling in and out. 

“Okay okay, I’m ready just fuck me already, Mick.” Ian said gruffly with his hands back on the wall to brace himself. Mickey nodded though Ian couldn’t see it and lined his dick up to thrust into Ian. They both moaned when Mickey slid in, bottoming out. He started his thrusting slowly seeing if Ian’s sick body could take anymore and when the response was purely positive he began going faster and rougher, holding on to Ian’s hips and burying his dick deep in Ian’s ass. 

“For a bottom you are doing pretty damn well” Ian stuttered out. Mickey just smiled into Ian’s shoulder and bit it lightly eliciting a loud moan and thrust from Ian. Mickey kept fucking Ian nice and hard till he almost slipped in the shower, barely saving himself against the wall.

“Fuck!” Mick said loudly as he tried to stand back up without falling and keeping his dick in Ian’s ass.

“You okay, Mick?” Ian asked trying to turn his head to look back at his roommate. 

“Yeah, Yeah, i’m fine just maybe we should take this to a place that is less…slippery.” Mickey answered. 

“Yeah, good idea. I’m starting to feel a little sick again…” Ian said sadly.

“Here, how about this. Let’s get you back to the room, and I will stroke you off in there, then you can fall asleep okay?” Mickey offered.

“What about you?” Ian asked.

“You can pay me back when you’re healthy again.” Mick answered. He went to turn the water off, then toweled both of them off still in the stall. Finally when they opened the door there was a skinny kid who lived about five rooms down from them about to take a shower as well. He looked surprised and was staring. 

“He’s sick you fuck face, I was helping him. I’m a good friend.” Mick said flipping the kid off. They grabbed the shower caddy and Mickey’s clothes.

“Oh wait, what about your class in an hour?” Ian asked while walking back to their dorm.

“I lied, the professor canceled it this morning. He has the flu.” Mickey said winking at Ian.

“Oh no.” Ian said smiling back at Mickey. Mickey grabbed the door handle to open it and let Ian in. Once in the room Ian dropped the towel and hopped into the top bunk, scooting over to the edge by the wall and patted the space beside himself. Mick jumped up and joined him smiling, wrapping his hand around Ian’s dick while lubing up the other.  
“You ready?” Mickey winked and Ian nodded biting his lip. Ian louder than he ever had that night.

———

Two weeks later Ian’s health was starting to look up. He hadn’t vomited in four days and even went to class the day before. Mickey came home that night, assuming Ian would be at work to find the bed filled with the tall red heads naked frame. 

“My turn?” Mickey asked while already getting naked.

“Your turn.” Ian agreed beckoning the shorter boy up to the top bunk where he was. Mickey looked up to him with greedy eyes and smiled.

“About fucking time.” He said as he turned over, his plump ass in the air for Ian.

“But first…CLEAN THE GODDAMN ROOM!” Ian screamed at Mickey and pushed him off the bed and into a pile of dirty clothes. 

“No sex until the room is clean mother fucker.” Ian said. Mickey flipped him off but got to work anyways. Fuck he was kind of whipped.


End file.
